Rise Again
by GhostReaperWriting
Summary: [DISCONTINUED: For more information, check the last chapter] On the wake of the second omnis crisis, Hana Song, better known as Dva, is called in by her government to aid the police against a terrorist group. While struggeling with her resolution to not harm humans, she is quickly brought down by the terrorists. [...]
1. Chapter 1 - The Call

_I didn't find any other way to address some topics to you, so this will have to do it._  
 _This is the first fanfiction I've written in english and also the first one here on this site. My native language is german, so please be kind and let me know if you find any mistakes._

 _Have fun and enjoy!_

* * *

For Hana Song it was way too cold outside as she stepped over the doorstep of her mansion in Busan. Even though she hated the chilly feeling on her body, the house chores wouldn't be done by anyone else, since she was living alone. And so she walked through the snow in her front yard to dispose the trash, that she accumulated over the last week. Mostly consisting of Dorito bags and MountainDew cans. As fast as she could, she slipped back into her house and curled herself up in a comforting layer of blankets.

While she waited to warm up again, Hana had herself placed on the couch in the room, which she referred to as the 'gaming lair'. She had placed her laptop on the couch as well and was working on setting up her stream. Today she planned to play some fun games with her best friend. The chat was already running wild, since the stream was announced to start fifteen minutes ago. In that regard Hana, better known as the former three times StarCraft-Champion DVa, was unwilling to bow to the wishes of anyone. Everyone, who watched her stream on a regular basis, knew that she almost never started her streams on time.

But after setting up her face-cam, DVa pressed the button in her streaming software.

"Hello gamers and soon-to-be gamers! It's time for another 'DVa's Freaky Friday'! The day were everything is possible and nothing is permitted!", she greeted her followers. Even though she was best known for her excellent StarCraft skills, her 'Freaky Friday' was the second most popular show on her channel. Only to be topped by the livestreams of her fighting the omnics.

"Coming to my today's guest I should give you some background knowledge, since he's new to my 'Freaky Friday'. He goes by the gamer-name Ribbit and is one of my best friends. They hello to my stream, Ribbit!", she said.

"Hello out there!", he greeted as he was commanded. DVa chuckled a bit at his shaky greeting, because she knew that the guy behind this name Ribbit was no other than the legendary Lucio himself. And for her it was amusing to hear him nervously speaking in her stream.

Both of them met for the first time on a media convention two years ago. Hana didn't like to think back to this first meeting. She had just played five maps of StarCraft against one of her longtime rivals on the main stage. On the way to her dressing room she accidently bumped into him, while listing to his music to calm down after her match. At first she rudely requested an apology of him. But after she recognized the person before her as Lucio, she immediately switched from DVa-Mode to FanGirl-Mode. Hana never asked and never understood why Lucio didn't just run away that day, but after that incident they started to become close friends. For Hana it was actually the only real life friend she had left. Since her early ages she wasn't a girl to make friends quickly, but after her rise to the top in StarCraft, she lost most of her friends due to having no time to meet anyone of them.

Lucio on the other Hand was that guy to understand her in that regard. Always travelling around the world or defending the innocent. They usually only met in person three or four times a year at some conventions, to which they have been invited. Being a friend of DVa wasn't without repercussions on Lucio though. Before he got famous he didn't have much money to buy a gaming pc nor was he actually interested in it. But with DVa in his life, things changed.

And so they were here at this evening gaming together and simply having fun. Hana loved those Fridays simply because there was no pressure in it. She didn't have to win, there were no lives on the line and everyone just had a lot of fun. And having Lucio on the stream was a pretty awesome bonus on top.

"Okay. What do we gonna play today, Hana?", Lucio asked.

"First of, while on stream you call me DVa.", she corrected him with a played commanding tone. She glanced over to the chat, where the question of 'Who is this Ribbit-Guy and why does he call her Hana?' popped up. It instantly became the hottest topic. That's why she instructed Lucio not to call her by her real-name.

She sighed at that problem, but decided to ignore it.

"And now, to answer your question: We gonna play retro games this evening. The first one is my second most loved strategy game, which I used to play when I was little.", she explained, but was interrupted.

"Well, you probably didn't grow that much since then.", Lucio jokingly pointed out.

"Very funny, Mister 'I'm only 1,6 meters small!'", she countered.

"Oh, now you got me!", he said laughing. "So, which game is it?"

"'Age of Empires 2' as you should know. We talked about it so many times now und you promised me, to play it with me", Hana said with her cutest begging voice. And she immediately regretted it. Her chat was exploding with questions about Ribbit and her relationship with him, since she never talked like that on stream with anybody else before. She left the discussion, whether Ribbit was her boyfriend or not, to her moderators for now. They would handle that, since they were PR-professionals paid by DVa's management to oversee her social media channels and to keep badmouthing and trolls at bay. Maybe Hana would never admit it, but she heavily relied on them. To her fans she was that tough pro-gamer, but on the inside she couldn't handle critics on her person very well.

One of her moderators once told her, that streamers where the absolute PR-nightmare sometimes, because of their habit to burst out things, they don't think about before. And right at this moment, she understood what he meant with that.

* * *

The next two hours where a total bliss for Hana. After some time, the chat had calmed down and had started to enjoy the show. Hana was discussing with Lucio which game to play next, as an explosion outside of her house gripped Hana back into reality.

"What was that? Was that an explosion? Are you alright, Hana?", Lucio quickly asked.

"Yeah, everything is alright.", she answered, while she peeled herself out of her blanket cocoon. She walked over the window and saw a fire in the city of Busan.

"There was an explosion in the city.", she commented what she saw. Right at this moment her smartphone rang. Before she answered the phone, Hana quickly announced in her stream that she had to force a commercial break for now.

"Hello, this is Hana Song.", she said after answering the call.

"Hello, Lieutenant Song. This is Commander Gang.", he said.

"Good evening, Commander", she greeted her military supervisor at MEKA. He was in charge of Hana's MEKA-Group and when he called her, it had to be serious. "I suspect, that the explosion I just heard here in Busan is somehow related to the Omnics?"

That was a safe assumption, since MEKA only dealt with the omnic crisis. Everything else was handled by the law enforcement.

"You suspect wrong, lieutenant.", Commander Gang said. "It seems to be a terrorist attack. The target was an army general. He escaped the attack somehow, but his bodyguard didn't have the same luck. The general is now on the run, but is chased by some heavily equipped mercenaries. The police have problems securing the target, therefore MEKA was called in to help."

"I did not enlist to the MEKA program to fight humans.", Hana quickly answered.

"I do not care, why you came to the Army, but this is an order. So get your ass in your suit, the transporter will pick you up. ETA in five minutes." He said and ended the call.

"Asshole.", Hana said.

She did as she was ordered. After putting on her combat suit, she quickly put on her headset and stopped the commercial on her stream.

"Sorry guys, but I need to leave for today. I hope you enjoyed the show. Give a shout out to my friend Ribbit!", she said in the stream, quickly ending it. "Sorry Lucio, but I gotta go. There is a terrorist attack in my city and I was called in to help."

"Understood.", Lucio said. "I'll see if I can get you guys some backup! Be careful Hana!"

Hana was wondering what he meant by getting her some backup, but she had no time to ask, since she heard her transporter landing in her back yard.

"I play to win!", she answered Lucio with one of her catchphrases.

"I know!", he said with a sad voice.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Opportunist

A young woman stood on top of a relative small building in Busan and watched the fire fight on the streets below. It wasn't her job to do so, but once that pink mech had showed up, she was curious how this mission would turn out.

"Sombra? Are you listening?", a dark voices said through her implanted voice-com.

"Of course, my little edgy prince of darkness.", she answered.

"Cut that crap!", the voice ordered, but Sombra was way to amused by his reaction.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve, Reaper?", she asked jokingly.

"Both of you, shut up. Focus on the mission!", a female voice interfered in their little fight. "Sombra, can you hack that mech?"

"Sorry, but I've to disappoint you, Widowmaker.", she answered. "Those mechs are designed not to be linked to any network. Therefore, I would have to get into close range to hack that thing."

"Get on the move then!", Reaper growled.

"Yeah… No. Fuck that. I'm not paid enough to get into firing range of a fucking mech.", she decided. "Actually, I wouldn't do that for any money in the world. This monster would shred me to pieces."

But that was only part of the reason, why she wouldn't help them in fighting this mech. Of course Sombra valued her life over everything, but she was also a secret admirer of the girl inside that mech. Tough, fearless, intelligent and quite the hotty. DVa was just like her and that wasn't something Sombra would say about many people.

But right now the Korean police, aided by DVa, and the Talon forces were caught in a stalemate in the middle of the street below her. Although Sombra knew, that the situation wasn't a stalemate at all. DVa had taken control over the police forces and had them take defensive positions. Her mech was positioned in the middle of the street attracting the attention. Small caliber firearms didn't do any damage to the mech and the heavy stuff was shot down by her defense matrix. While Talon tried to break through, DVa was just buying time for reinforcement to arrive.

"Sombra, do something! You are paid to assist us in this mission, so do your job!", Reaper requested with an angry voice. She assumed it to be an angry voice, but with Reaper you could never know. He always sounded like that.

"I already did my part in this mission. Hacking the car, messing up the route in the navigation, setting up the trap. It's not my fault, that you fucked this up.", she said. "But I give you the advice to retreat. I picked up some information about arriving reinforcements."

"You said the police reinforcements would need at least fifteen more minutes.", Widowmaker stated calmly.

"Yeah, but I took in some communications from the mech pilot.", Sombra said. "It seems, that somehow she is involved with that timeless friend of yours… what was her name? Tracer?"

Sombra didn't get an answer to this.

"Oh, did I hit just another nerve? I'm on a spree today!", she laughed.

"You talk too much", was Reaper's answer. "I'm going in. Widowmaker, cover me."

Sombra watched in horror, as Reaper dissolved into nothingness just to reappear behind DVa's defensive line. He immediately got into a killing spree, mowing down man after man. DVa quickly rushed in to aid the police officers, but while she was turning around, a precise shot into one of her mech's thrusters caused it to deviate from its course. The mech rammed itself into the next building.

Sombra watched the building collapsing onto the mech.

"Sombra, come down here. I need you to locate the target. The mech may have intel on him.", Reaper commanded her.

She brushed off her fear for DVa's life.

"Alright, I'm gonna do my job. But you guys hold the perimeter. Don't wanna be in that Tracer-Chica's pistol range.", she said, while dropping off her translocator on the rooftop. She then gripped a pipe on the side of the building and took a slide down. She camouflaged herself, while jumping over the fence and on the street. She didn't even try to dig herself through the rubble. Instead she tried to go into that building. While the front side was completely demolished, the back side seemed unharmed. A closed door demanded some form of keycard, which Sombra easily had at 'hand'.

"It's like they don't even try anymore.", Sombra muttered, as she slipped inside the building.

It was complicated to get to the mech, but in the end Sombra found a way. She always did. The mech itself was surprisingly undamaged. DVa on the other hand was knocked out. Sombra pulled her out and with care she placed her on the floor.

"I'll be right back", Sombra said to that cute little girl. Then she started hacking the mech.

As she suspected, the mech was mostly undamaged. Sombra hooked the voice-com of the mech up to her neural computer.

"Lieutenant Song, do you copy", a panicking voice asked repeatedly.

"Sorry guys, DVa is offline for now.", Sombra said. She addressed that to the voice-com, but suddenly realized, that the hole scenery was actually streamed. Sombra shut down the stream after checking whether she was caught on tape or not. But luckily the cameras were either broken or covered by debris. Even though she knew it was a bad idea, she put her own logo as the end screen of the stream. It was like saying 'Sombra was here!". Also she blocked out the voice of this commander, still asking about DVa.

The next part was a bit more complicated. Sombra read the logs of the mech's communication system to find the channel on which DVa had communicated with Tracer.

"Sombra, we are running out of time.", Reaper reminded her, but she ignored him. There were more important things to do now.

"Ah, there you are…", Sombra muttered.

She connected herself to Tracer without thinking twice about it.

"I'm on my way, love", a cute little voice answered.

"Yeah… about that.", Sombra said. "The thing is, our little Diva here doesn't need your help anymore."

"Who are you and what have you done to this girl?", Tracer asked aggressively.

"I didn't do anything. Actually, I just saved her life.", Sombra said in defense, while noticing the cracks in the ceiling, which grew bigger and bigger. "Okay, listen. I would normally love to chat more with you, but I'm short on time now. I'll bring DVa to safety at this location. Meet me there."

Sombra sent the coordinates of the rooftop to Tracer. After ending the call, she picked up DVa und translocated both of them back to the rooftop. She laid down DVa on the floor.

"I couldn't get enough info on the target. The building seems to be instable and could go down any…", she explained over voice-com, but the cracking and deafening sound of the building collapsing completely interrupted her. "You see what I meant."

Sombra walked to the ledge of the roof and looked down. Reaper was approaching her building.

"We will meet up at your position for evac.", Reaper decided.

"I don't think so.", Sombra replied. "I lured the reinforcement to this point as a distraction. Please take a look up here.

Reaper stopped and did as she had asked of him.

"Catch this!", she demanded, while throwing her translocator to him. "Get as far away as you can. Hide this in a safe spot in the vicinity."

"You are not in the position to give me orders, Sombra!", Reaper reminded her in his aggressive tone.

"Well, then you will give us the distraction, so that we can retreat unseen?", she asked with the most sarcastic voice she had to offer.

Reaper didn't respond, but she could see, that he was gathering Talon's commando troops and moved them away from the scene.

* * *

Several minutes later Tracer arrived at the rooftop.

"Don't move!", she ordered with her pistols pointed at Sombra. "Put your hands where I can see them."

While still sitting beside DVa, Sombra slowly raised her hands in the air.

"Calm down, chica.", she said. "I saved her life. Probably twice."

"Okay, so you say I can trust you?", Tracer asked, still pointing her pistols at Sombra.

"What? No!", Sombra said laughing. "I can't be trusted. I'm with your enemy today."

"You're a Talon agent?", Tracer asked confused. "Why are you helping her then?"

"I'm no agent of those Talon puppets!", Sombra said. "I was just paid to help. But they didn't pay me to kill her."

With her hands still in the air, she pointed with a finger to DVa. Tracer seemed to be unsure, how she should handle Sombra. Before she could decide what to do, DVa came back to her senses.

"Where am I?", she asked irritated. "And who are you?"

DVa was looking directly into Sombra's eyes, which caused Sombra to skip a heartbeat.

"Don't worry little girl.", Sombra said, while helping DVa to stand up. "You can call me Sombra."

DVa gasped and looked baffled. She gazed over Sombras body from head to toe.

"I know that name. You…", she said, but was interrupted by Sombra.

"I'm flustered that you know my name, but I've to shorten this conversation a little bit. I've things to do, but I'm happy I was able to help you."

She took a step forward and gave DVa a kiss on the cheek.

"If you ever need help again, just call me.", Sombra said and gave DVa, who was kind of confused about the situation, a card with a number written on it.

Before DVa could answer, Tracer stepped in.

"You're not going anywhere, love.", she said. "We'll need to have some questions answered."

"I'm sure of that.", Sombra chuckled. "But unfortunately I really have to go now. Adiós, chicas!"

And with that she translocated.

Into a dumpster in a shady alleyway.

"Hija de puta!", she yelled.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Doctor

A quiet knock on the door was enough for Hana to wake up from her slumber. The door opened and a blonde Caucasian woman entered Hana's hospital room. She walked over to Hana and sat down beside her.

"How do you feel today, Hana?", the woman asked friendly.

"The headache from my concussion is gone, so I feel much better now, Dr. Ziegler", Hana said confidently.

"That's good to hear.", Dr. Ziegler said, but she still had a concerned look on her face. "But what about your mind? Last time I tried to talk to you about your last fight."

"Yeah, I remember.", Hana said trying to avoid Dr. Zieglers stare. "But I still don't wanna talk about it."

"I understand, that it is hard for a young and talented girl to admit a defeat. Especially someone like you, who is not used to it.", the doctor tried to reassure Hana. But she didn't hit the point with her proposition.

"It's not about me losing this game!", Hana answered, angry about the suggestion, she had actually lost the fight.

"I'm sorry, it seems like I've missed something on the line.", Dr. Ziegler said. "But, if you would talk to me about it, I'm sure I can be of help."

"What would a doctor like you probably know about the struggle of killing people!", Hana challenged her revealing more about her struggles than intended.

Dr. Ziegler went silent for some time, giving Hana the opportunity to calm down again. She had started to visit Hana and oversee her treatment the day after the incident. She had told Hana, that Lucio and Tracer were friends and he had asked her to aid Hana, since she was in the region. Tracer had called in the doctor after she made sure Hana was picked up by her military supervisors. Hana's Commander was more than happy to have Dr. Ziegler treating his best mech pilot.

Hana recognized her as the legendary Mercy at the moment, she had entered her room. She had always been a great admirer of Overwatch and Mercy was one of their greatest heroes.

"I have fought against more humans than you might expect from Overwatch. The terrorist group Talon had been Overwatch's nemesis since its foundation. And I lost count over the number of Talon agents or other criminals, that died by my hand.", Dr. Ziegler explained to Hana. "And as you may suspect, as a doctor, who has taken the Hippocratic oath, I had the same struggles as you with killing people. Probably even more."

"I- I didn't know that.", Hana stuttered in surprise.

"Most people tend to forget that my work at Overwatch was no humanitarian aid. I'm a field medic, who happens to be a doctor and researcher.", Dr. Ziegler said.

"But how do you justify it to yourself? I- I just couldn't do it.", she started, but took a short break to ask an important question. "Wait, everything we are talking about here is confidential, right? You won't tell anyone?"

"Even if I wanted to – which is not the case – I wouldn't. You are a patient of mine, therefore our conversations are between the two of us.", Dr. Ziegler vowed.

"Okay, I trust you on this.", Hana said. Then she took a deep breath and tried to explain to Mercy, what happened. "When I was on this street, with all those terrorists before my mech, I knew, they would kill me, if they could. But I just couldn't shoot them. My fusion cannons would have shredded them in an instant. So… I missed on purpose. Tried to scare them off."

"That's noble of you, I've to admit that.", Dr. Ziegler tried to reassure her. "And in the end, you have completed the mission. The general is safe for now."

"But for which price?", Hana ask angrily. The doctor didn't seem to get the point. "I had to watch this monster killing all those poor police men!"

Dr. Ziegler didn't respond immediately, but gave Hana a compassionating look. She even took her hand in an attempt to comfort her.

"You are giving yourself the guilt, aren't you?", she asked knowingly.

Hana didn't respond. Instead, she turned away trying to hide her silent tears. Dr. Ziegler gave her a moment and didn't try to pressure her into talking.

"I didn't sleep much the last two days.", Hana declared. "I can't get the faces of those police officers out of my head. Looking at me. Asking me, why I didn't do anything."

More tears rolled down her cheeks, as she started to sob. Again Dr. Ziegler didn't say anything. She just sat there quietly, watching over this young girl struggling with her feeling of guilt.

"I never wanted it.", Hana said regrettably. "Killing people, you know? The army came to me right after my parents died in the great omnic attack last year. I think they deliberately asked me as the first person to join MEKA as a pilot. They used my need for vengeance, because they wanted the best. I was their role model for every other gamer in Korea. And it worked."

Hana had harbored those feelings ever since she joined MEKA. And now she had finally reached a point, where she couldn't proceed like that. She needed someone to talk to. Someone how would understand her.

"I know, that the MEKA program is necessary and we've been a pain in the ass for those omnics. We protect and we serve. But I can't forget, that it was probably my status as the world's best gamer that pulled so many gamers into the MEKA program. Many of them didn't know, what they were getting into.", she told Dr. Ziegler sadly. "Most of those, who joined MEKA with me at the start, are dead now. They were killed by omnics, and I'm responsible for it!"

Hana clenched a fist – the one not hold by Dr. Ziegler – while diving into her endless pit of guilt.

"Hana…", Dr. Ziegler said softly, sounding like a mother trying to soothe her child. "Some people – especially young ones like you, who lack the necessary life experience – are placing themselves too much into the center of their world view. They often think, that their decisions are the ones that matter the most and have the biggest influence on their surroundings. I don't want to neglect the fact, that your status probably encouraged other people to join the army. But think about this: Have you ever asked them, why they joined? Didn't some of them also lost someone in the war?"

Hana took a confused look at the doctor. She remembered all of her fallen brothers in arms, and she quickly understood what she meant.

"Most of them lost someone.", she agreed. "One of them – his name was Seo-jun – actually lost pretty much everything. His parents, siblings, his home, his best friends and his girlfriend. He once told me this, when we were on a mission together. I thought he just wanted to talk…"

"He probably tried to let you know, why he was fighting with you. Or he thought you would understand him.", Dr. Ziegler said.

"I never thought about it…", Hana admitted. The realization, that she hadn't been interested in the history of friends, struck her hard.

"I'm a horribly person!", she realized.

"No, you're not!", the doctor contradicted harshly. "You were simply occupied with your own problems. And that is nothing to be ashamed of. Instead you should try to accept, that everyone in this world has his own motivation to fight. You may have lost yours on the way, since revenge is always a path, which leads to despair and ruin and will never fill the hole, your parent's deaths has created."

Mercy took a moment, so Hana could take this in.

"I'm happy to see you contemplating about those matters."; she continued. "It shows, that you are kind natured and ready to take responsibility for your decisions. Just try to not despair about the decisions other people have made. They are free to decide, just like you. If someone wants to join MEKA and fight alongside you, don't repel them and don't dismiss their will to fight. Teach them instead. Show them all you know, so they can fight and stay alive, just like you do."

The doctor took a breath and continued with a more serious tone.

"On the other hand, you need to understand, that people may decide to do things, which you and I would consider evil. The problem here lies within the damage done to innocent bystanders. Their decisions threaten the life of people. Of innocent people, who don't want to die. Just like those police men, you tried to protect. You just have to answer yourself this one question: Do you want to protect others and sacrifice your own innocence? Or do you want to stand by, so you can save your innocence?"

That was the question, that needed to be answered. But Hana didn't know, what she should do.

"Why can't I have both? Why do I need to decide?", she asked trembling.

"For the very same reason those police men died. Because there are people out there, who will force you to make this decision.", Mercy said and clenched her fist around Hana's hand. "And you're better of deciding it, before you encounter such individuals again."


	4. Chapter 4 - The Friend

_Hey guys!_

 _I' quite happy to see how many people already seem to like my story so far! I'll try to keep up the pace of one chapter every two to three days.  
If you like to have an Overwatch character included in the near future, you are free to let me know. I'll see if I can make it happen. But do understand, that I'll need to get them into story on a logical way, so don't be sad, if I doesn't happen in the next chapter. ;)_

 _And now, I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter: The Friend!_

* * *

The clacking sound of Sombra's fingernails on the surface of her desk was the only thing, that disrupted the silence of her apartment. Sombra nervously checked DVa's Twitter channel, her Instagram account and her APM-TV stream over and over again, but she found no trace of activity on either of them. She was tempted to hack DVa's BattleNet account, but she knew, that DVa would be anything but pleased about this.

DVa's fan base was going crazy with theories about what happened. Most of them had witnessed the incident in Busan via live-stream until Sombra's forced shut-down of the stream. Some people actually recognized her logo and now the speculations run wild. The most popular opinion was, that Sombra had hacked the mech, causing it to crash into the building.

The other mystery was DVa's health status. It was a topic even in the worldwide mainstream media. No one has seen or heard of her for the last three days. It was a simple conclusion, that DVa had some kind of injury, which hindered her to address her fans.

In her fear, that DVa's injuries had been more serious, then Sombra had thought, she had hacked into DVa's hospital files. At this point Sombra first read DVa's real name of Hana Song. Beside this information, she found nothing problematic in the medical part of her files. Only a concussion and some bruises. Nothing that would explain her absence. What concerned Sombra the most, was the fact, that no other than Dr. Ziegler was her assigned doctor. Sombra didn't need to check on this woman. She knew more things regarding Overwatch than most people. Even more than some former Overwatch members.

Sombra hated herself for having a weakness, such as caring for a person, who wasn't Sombra herself. But for some reason, she couldn't get Hana out of her head.

"Damn you, girl!", she yelled frustrated.

Right as she was about to punch the monitor in front of her, a phone rang. Sombra linked her system to the phone and answered the call without even touching it.

"Sombra here.", she said calmly trying to suppress her frustration.

"We've got a mission for you.", Reaper's growling voice answered her without any unnecessary politeness.

"Yeah, fine. Not interested right now.", Sombra said and yawned demonstratively. She knew her worth and she loved to play this game of money. And Talon knew, that she would do their missions, if the price was right.

"Sombra!", Reaper said obviously annoyed. "If got no time for your games. We need you for data extraction on a high security target. The price is up to you. Talon gives you all the resources you need."

Sombra went silent for a short time. She didn't expect them to be so generous. Usually they would be more reserved about paying Sombra large amounts of money.

"Where's the catch?", she asked bluntly.

"It's high security.", Reaper repeated himself. "We will send you detailed information through your secured line. We will give you twelve hours to decide."

Without any further talking he had ended the call.

"Charming like scorpion…", she murmured.

A few minutes later the secured data packages landed on Sombra's drive and in an instant she knew, why Talon was so eager to get her into this mission.

"You gotta be kidding!", she said, even though no one was there to listen.

It had been years now, since she had erased her name from this world and had taken on the name of Sombra. She had done all this to uncover the truth about a conspiracy. A group of organizations controlled by someone and running the world from the shadows. Her last encounter had nearly costed Sombra her life, but she emerged from it stronger than before.

One of the companies associated with this conspiracy was the Vishkar Corporation. Sombra didn't find any conclusive hints about their involvement yet, but this mission could be her breakthrough in this part of her investigations. She wouldn't get a better opportunity.

She nearly called Reaper instantly, when she realized, that this may have been suspicious, if she reacted like a child getting a new toy. She started a virtual machine on her computer, which was handling her data crawlers. Talon hadn't given her the information, which data exactly they wanted, but Sombra knew how Talon worked. Information about some stuff was leaked, and Talon wanted the stuff. Probably a new weapon or some kind of military equipment. Sombra programmed her crawlers to search for anything Vishkar related. Since the request of Talon was urgent, it had to be a fresh lead. Sombra added a timeframe of only a few days. Twelve hours should be plenty for her crawlers to pick something up.

After preparing everything she could, Sombra was about to take a shower, as a phone rang. Sombra looked around, confused over the unusual ring tone. Then she remembered, that she gave one of her secret calling cards to DVa. The phone wasn't connected to her system due to security reasons, so she searched for it in panic.

"The fuck are you? You little, fucking…", she cursed, while throwing clothes aside. "There you are!"

She picked an ancient looking phone out of a bag.

"How did you…", she asked the phone, but before ending her question, she answered the call.

"Hello, little sunshine!", she said, knowing that DVa was on the other end of the line. "How is it going? I was worried about you, _peque_ _ñ_ _a caótica_!"

Suddenly Sombra got angry over herself, because she sounded way to familiar. She needed to be professional.

"Hello. I'm DVa, but I take it, you were expecting my call?", Hana answered. Her voice was clear and confident as usual.

"I wasn't directly expecting it, but you are the only one, who could call this number. Therefore, it had to be Hana.", Sombra said.

"You know my name?", Hana asked mildly surprised.

"I happened to read it in your medical file.", Sombra explained to her. "I told you, I was worried."

"You read my files?", Hana asked in shock. "What did you read?"

"Well, nothing much. Dr. Ziegler didn't add anything to the file, so I only know about your concussion.", Sombra truthfully answered. "Why are you so concerned. Something I should know about?"

"Not going to talk about it!", Hana said rejecting Sombra's question.

"Well, I won't force you.", Sombra said with a chuckle on her lips. "But why did you call? I told you to call me, when you need something. So, what do you need?"

"I- Actually I think, I just wanted to thank you. You saved me on the most humiliating day of my life. I've never lost a match before. Right know I'm thankful about not being dead, you know?", Hana said.

"Woah, woah. Take it a notch down there, little girl.", Sombra said with an uncomfortable feeling. "I think you have insufficient information about the incident. I was paid by your enemies on that day, to help them kill that general. You shouldn't thank me."

"If you're a bad person, as you suggest, why did you save me then?", Hana asked provokingly.

"Pure self-interest. I can't have my favorite gamer girl die. My Friday nights would get way less funny.", Sombra said.

"So, you're a fan?", Hana asked curious.

"If anyone else asked, if I was a fan girl of the most talented gamer in the world, I would shoot them right in the face. So don't tell anyone… But yes, you can consider me your biggest fan.", Sombra admitted.

"If you're a fan of DVa, I can't think about you as a bad person.", Hana decided. "On the other hand, if you go around killing innocent people, I will most likely unfriend you."

"Can't promise that.", Sombra said trying not to laugh over Hana's naivety. "But I'll try my best."

"Well, I think that's enough for starting this friendship.", Hana said.

"You- Wait- What?", Sombra asked bewildered. "You wanna be friends with me? That's not exactly what I had in mind, when I gave you this number."

"What did you had in mind?", Hana asked provocatively.

"I don't know, to be honest.", Sombra answered.

"I think, you like me - in a strange anti-social way - and you want a friend. Since you have saved my life, you have qualified to be a friend of DVa.", Hana laughed. "But don't worry. My friend list is pretty short, so you don't have to meet high expectations."

"I didn't expect this phone call to turn into a friend request.", Sombra said defensively.

"So, you don't want to be friends?", Hana asked trying to push Sombra out of her comfort zone.

"Didn't said that!", Sombra answered way too quickly.

"Then it's settled.", the young Korean superstar decided for the baffled Mexican hacktivist. "Do you have a BattleNet account?"


	5. Chapter 5 - The Flight (Part One)

_Hello everyone,_

 _I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, but due to work I didn't have much time the last few days. I will probably slow down on the update frequency (to one chapter every 3 or 4 days). Also the Year Of The Rooster event just started in Overwatch, so I'll play a bit more to get some lootboxes ;)_

 _This chapter is actually part one of a two-part chapter. I couldn't compress the whole story of this chapter into one chapter of my usual 1500 words, so I decided to split it up. So, we'll get two DVa chapters in a row. I hope you don't mind :)_

 _Please enjoy!_

* * *

Hana put down her phone after the phone call, she had with Sophia da Silva. Sophia was the head of her management team and she was outraged, when Hana finally called her from home, after she was released from hospital. Sophia demanded an explanation for Hana's absence and why she didn't answer any calls. It took Hana some time to convince her, that she didn't had any major injury or some kind of drug excess. Hana apologized for the trouble, she had caused, but she actually didn't feel sorry for it. She had been obedient to her management since her career started, but as she got older, she started to resist this dictation of where and when she had to do whatever her management saw fit. It was also her management, which decided, that her friendship to Lucio could never be made public. It would be bad for her reputation amongst her male fans, if she had a boyfriend. Or someone, who could possibly be something like that.

As of lately Hana started to question those decisions. The incident in Busan was like a catalyst for her mind to start rethinking every decision she or – to be more precisely – her management had made. While in hospital Hana had come to the conclusion, that she needed to make more decisions, she would approve of. This was a somewhat difficult topic for her to discuss with Sophia, but in the end Sophia didn't had much choice but to except.

Now, after this phone call, Hana was packing her suitcase. She would be in Los Angeles for the next few days for the world premiere of the film 'Hero Of My Storm'. Hana was quite nervous about it, because it was the first time she would be on the red carpet as a main actor. Thus, she would be the center of attraction. Of course, she was used to being a hero in Korea and known around the world in the gaming world. But this movie could be her breakthrough as an international superstar.

The one thing, that she was even more excited about, was the fact, that she would meet Lucio again after nearly five months. She had one ticket for someone to accompany her. And Lucio was the only friend, she could invite to an event like that.

* * *

The flight from Busan to Los Angeles could have been a quiet one. It could have been relaxing for Hana as she had her VIP first class ticket and the service was exquisite. But there were a group of Koreans on the plane, who had other plans. Only one hour after the take-off an announcement was made through the airplane's intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain speaking.", a voice said noticeably trembling. "At this moment, this aircraft has been hijacked by a group of armed men. I was instructed to order you to stay calm and follow any order. No one will be hurt, if everyone does, what they want."

Hana quickly realized the situation and jump into action. No hijacker had entered the first class yet, but they would come and get the mobile phones. Hana had seen enough movies to know that. She grabbed her phone and dialed the number, that she recently acquired.

"Hi, _peque_ _ñ_ _a caótica!_ ", Sombra answered cheerful. "What can…"

But Hana did not let her end the sentence. A man with a gun just had entered the first class.

"Sombra, I got no time. I'm on flight KAL-3046 from Busan to LA. The plane has been hijacked. If you can do something, please help me!", she said hastily.

"No joke?", Sombra asked.

"No joke!", Hana confirmed.

"Okay, I'm on it. But I have to stay low on this. I don't want anyone to realize our connection. Would be a problem for you. I will contact you somehow. Until that stay calm and don't do anything stupid.", Sombra ordered her.

As if DVa would ever do something stupid.

"Okay, I have to hang up. Wish me luck!", Hana said and ended the phone call, before the hijacker could discover her.

"Hello miss. Please hand over your phone and any other devices, which could be used to contact someone outside of this plane.", he kindly asked, when he arrived at her seat. "Your cooperation would be appreciated. We do not want to take any violent measures, but we will, if we have to."

The man was older then Hana had expected. He was kind of well-dressed and had a neat appearance over all. His sparse hair probably made him look older then he was.

"Well, at least you seem to have manners.", Hana stated as she handed over her phone and her laptop. "Will the on-board service still be active?"

The question obviously threw the man off the tracks.

"I don't know, Miss Song. I'll ask and come back to you, if that's okay?"

"Oh, you do know my name?", she asked. She was more popular to a younger audience.

"Of course. You're a national hero in our fight against the omnics.", he replied friendly. "So, please don't be concerned, nothing will happen to you."

"I hope so.", Hana said, while she put up a friendly smile. She didn't want him to know, that she already started to work against them.

The next few hours proceeded uneventful. From time to time some people around her talked about, what they could do against their hijackers. Hana didn't participate in those conversations. For some reasons, she couldn't even explain to herself, Hana trusted Sombra. She instinctively knew, that Sombra would help her, even though she had no idea how.

* * *

Her question was answered shortly after the lunch, which was distributed by the airline staff and overseen by the hijackers. A display in front of Hana was showing the location of the plane on a map – they were somewhere near Hawaii – when the display suddenly blacked out and white text appeared.

"Hello Hana, this is Sombra.", the text said. "I was able to hack the plane's electronic system. I programmed a simple chat into it. When you press the button on the bottom of this touchscreen, a keyboard will appear on it. Try it out."

"Okay. Can you read this?", Hana typed, while checking for possible watchers. She was happy, that she had booked first class. The seats were placed with enough space between them, so no one could read her display.

"Yes.", Sombra answered. "Next step: Check the button in the bottom-left corner. Press it, and the original screen will reappear. In case someone wants to look at it."

Hana tried it and as Sombra said, the display turned back to normal. Only the button stayed nearly invisible in the corner. She toggled the screen back to the chat.

"It worked.", she stated.

"Good. Now I'll tell you, what I gathered so far.", Sombra answered. "Those guys are some kind of terrorists. I didn't find a name for their group or something, so they must be new. But I've also found some loose connections with Talon. Not sure, what they have to do with each other. Probably Talon wanted something and helped them in return. It often works that way."

And again Talon was interfering with Hana's life. Even if it was just an indirect connection. A sudden urge to shot those terrorists with the fusion cannons of her mech came to her mind.

"But back to your little friends.", Sombra kept writing. "They seem to have a pretty radical view regarding omnics. They think, that the US and the Korean governments are too liberal with the omnic rights movement and omnics as a whole. I found out, that most of them have lost relatives in omnic attacks or lost their jobs to omnics. Or even both."

"Okay, nice to know, but what are they planning and what can I do?", Hana asked impatiently.

"I don't know exactly, what they are trying to do. But the surveillance cameras show, that they don't have masked themselves. This is never a good sign. They don't care, whether they can be identified or not, since they probably don't plan on surviving this. If so, you wouldn't get out alive as well."

"You need to train your motivation skills.", Hana commented cynical.

"Don't worry, little one.", Sombra wrote and put a smiling face behind it. "I already have something in mind."

"Would you mind telling me?"

"Better not. You wouldn't like it."

And with that sentence came a devilish smiley face.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Flight (Part Two)

_Hallo guys!_

 _This chapter actually got longer than I planned, but believe, you won't mind it. ;)  
I was playing a lot of Overwatch and got some of the new legendary skins. I must admit, that the Tracer skin is pretty awesome! I hope, I will find more time to write in the next few days. Next week I'll be away from home on a buisness trip, so I'll have a lot of time in the evenings for writing. I'll probably write some chapters upfront,so I have some chapters in reserve._

 _But I'm just talking stuff here, so let's hop into the story, shall we?_

* * *

This was the stupidest idea a human had come up with in the entire history of humankind. Hana was sure, that she would die while trying, what Sombra had suggested to her. But in this case the alternative to 'most likely dead' was only 'definitely dead'. And that was the reason, why she was crawling through the loading bay of an aircraft mid-flight. Her small and slim stature was helpful, as she squeezed herself through the gaps between the containers, but it was nonetheless dangerous. A container could get lose and crush her. Or a terrorist could find and shoot her. Hana hated to be in such nasty situations without her mech. She still couldn't believe how easy it was to get to the hatch to the cargo bay in the back of the airplane.

She checked the identification number of every container she came across, until she found the one, Sombra had told her to find. The next step was to locate the nearest control panel for the loading bay. She remembered the number of the holding area of the container and steered herself to the end of the loading bay, where she found the panel.

Sombra had already prepared the system for her, so they could chat again.

"I found it. Number B-6.", Hana typed as fast as she could.

"Okay. Now, leave the cargo bay through the ladder right beside you.", Sombra wrote. "Approach the nearest hijacker and demand a talk with their leader. They will probably already be searching for you."

"And you are sure, your plan will work out?", Hana asked nervously.

"They always do!", Sombra answered adding a winky face to it.

"Oh god, I'm going to die…", Hana stated.

"No, you won't.", Sombra assured her. "But remember. You need to act dominating. Don't show weakness and demand everything I told you earlier. Can you do that?"

"I hope so.", Hana typed. "After all, I am an actress as of lately."

* * *

The hijackers were not exactly what Hana would call professionals. After she had climbed up a ladder and had opened the hatch to the personnel area, she found herself in a cabin, where three of the terrorist were drinking some booze and playing cards. They didn't payed attention to her, as she closed the hatch. Even as she walked over to them and looked over the shoulder of one of them, they didn't notice her.

"You should fold your hand. The probability of you getting a full house is way too low. And you don't have enough money to bluff.", she said with a bored voice.

"You think?", the man asked, while turning around. It took them some time to realize, that she was no member of their group.

"Wait… Who are you? And how did you get here?", one of them asked, while fiddling with his gun in its holster.

"I'm Hana, nice to meet you.", she said and raised her arms as a sign of surrender. "I was searching for your leader, but I couldn't find him. Have you seen him around?"

Finally, all of them had their weapons directed to her.

"Miss, you don't seem to understand the situation. We're hijacking this airplane and you shouldn't have left you seat.", one of them explained with a confused look.

"Oh, I do understand.", she said confidently. "But none of you guys were to be found. I reckon, you were probably playing cards. If one of you could go and get the guy, who's leading this undisciplined group, it would be appreciated."

None of them were reacting, as they seemed overwhelmed by the situation.

"Oh god, fucking noobs. You-", she raised her voice and pointed out the guy to the left. "Go get your leader. Now!"

It was like he awoke from a nap.

"Yes ma'am!", he said and ran off. Those guys were definitely the most incapable hijackers, Hana could have imagined.

At last, the man returned with someone, who looked more like soldier than the others.

"So, you're the girl, Gi-Gwang was talking about. I honestly thought, he was joking.", he said, while he inspected her. "I was told, that you were on board of this flight. A rather unpleasant situation for you, I guess?"

"Inconvenient, to tell the truth", she replied. The man before her was in good training. Most likely a soldier. He was fluent in Korean, which didn't surprised Hana. It was a Korean terrorist group after all.

"But I would have let you be, if it wasn't for the fact, that you guys obviously are going to kill people.", she continued.

"I'm surprised that you know, but I should have expected something like that from a trained army dog.", the man replied.

"Watch your mouth.", she warned him. Hana could be provoked easily, when someone treated her disrespectful. "I would guess, that you are some kind of deserter from the Korean army?"

"A clever dog.", he said nodding.

Hana dropped her fake smile and looked him directly into his brown eyes.

"Okay, you want to play?", she asked rhetorically. "Fine, let's play then. Take a look on this screen over there."

She pointed to a display in the cabin, which had been turned off until now. All heads turned around. Hana didn't know, what exactly Sombra wanted to show, but She had promised to be helpful.

Now that she looked at the screen, she regretted asking Sombra for help. A little girl – she couldn't be older than ten years – sat on a metal chair in front of a metal desk in a room, that reminded Hana of some kind of interrogation room.

The next thing Hana noticed, was the change of expression on the face of the terrorist leader. He suddenly looked terrified.

Hana knew what she had to do, even if she hated it.

"I want you to call a specific number. You will get instructions on how to end this terroristic adventure of yours. If you comply, no one will be hurt. In fact, if you follow the orders, I may allow you to flee before the police gets you.", Hana said improvising the last part.

"What have you done with my daughter?", the leader asked furious taking a weapon from one of his underlings and pressing it against her head.

Hana silently cursed Sombra for not telling her the plan in detail. What was she thinking apart from making this somewhat crazy terrorist even more angry? Hana kept her calm anyway. She was used to the adrenalin rush of life-threatening situations. She was able to not even flinch an eye as the cold metal was put on her forehead.

"Put down your weapon.", she demanded and here voice was so cold and threatening, that all the guns directed to here were taken down. Except the one direct before her face.

"Last chance, princess. What have you done?", the man asked equally threatening.

"I didn't do anything, since I'm on this flight, as you can see perhaps.", she stated. "But regarding your daughter: I paid someone to get me out of this situation and it seems, that your daughter is somehow involved in it."

In the meantime, the display turned black and text appeared, which Hana couldn't read. She was too far away, but the terrorist's leader stepped closer and read the text carefully.

"Someone is watching us. He seems concerned about you.", the man said. He sounded more triumphant than Hana would have liked it.

"He won't be paid, if something happens to me.", Hana improvised.

"It figures.", he commented still reading the text. "How the fuck does he know, what we're planning?"

After he finished reading, he turned to Hana.

"Please, return to your seat. I will call your 'friend' and discuss this matter with my companions. We will tell you our decision.", he explained.

Hana was caught off guard. She did expect them to be more reluctant. Sombra didn't instructed her for this case, so she had to improvise again.

"Fine, but you only got five minutes.", she said.

* * *

They took longer than five minutes, but Hana didn't know what to do. She wrote Sombra, but didn't received an answer. Something was off, but Hana couldn't quite point it out. Suddenly one of the terrorists appeared beside her.

"Miss Song?", said the friendly terrorist, who had shown her some kind of hospitality before. "I would like to inform you, that commander Hwang will see you now."

Hana was unsure about this situation, but she had no real choice.

"Fine.", she simply said.

The commander's expression had changed again. As Hana stand before him, he didn't appear composed or controlled. He seemed as restless as his team.

"I must honestly admit, that I didn't expect the famous DVa to hire someone as ruthless as this psycho. I didn't even expect someone like you to have connections to someone like him.", he said. It was obvious, that Sombra's plan to intimidate the terrorists had worked. Hana didn't know exactly, what Sombra had done, but she also knew, that this was the wrong situation to ask this question.

"I guess, you are surrendering now?", Hana asked.

Commander Hwang pulled his weapon again, but this time he didn't threaten her, but offered the weapon to her.

"We do, but please make sure your friend doesn't harm our families!", he replied.

Hana was truck with the realization, that Sombra had somehow kidnapped relatives of the terrorists and threatened to do something to them. She shouldn't have been surprised by this, since she knew, that Sombra wasn't always a nice person to begin with.

But this?

Hana suppressed the feeling of anger inside her, as she took the pistol. On after another laid down their weapons until only one man was left.

"Please, don't do anything stupid.", Hana said in the same moment as she realized, that the guy would actually do something stupid. He raised his weapon and pointed it directly at Hana. She knew, what he wanted to do. He saw the determination in his eyes.

What happened next was something Hana would later refer to as a reflex from her army training. Before she knew, she had also raised her gun and had pulled the trigger.

The following moments were memories, that Hana couldn't recall completely afterwards. There was blood, shouting people and some other hazy impressions. It took her some minutes to realize, that she had just killed a man. The group of terrorists was shocked too. But they didn't attempt to bring down Hana. They probably recognized, that this guy was going to shot first. Or they were simply to shocked, to react to his sudden death.

But Hana didn't care.

Hana was on some kind of auto-pilot mode as she tied up the terrorists with some zip ties, she had ordered from a confused stewardess. She put away the guns and talked to the pilot, who was nearly as confused as the stewardess. Together they reestablished the connection to the ground control, which was more than happy to finally get in contact with them. Hana explained over radio, what had happened. She didn't explain, how exactly she had managed to seize the terrorists, but she wasn't asked to much about it.

As she returned to her captives, she was surprised to find the cabin to be completely empty. On the display was a text from Sombra, where she assured, that all her prisoners had been released. The terrorists seemed to have taken the opportunity to escape. But where to?

A sudden _Plump_ sounded through the aircraft and a sudden rise in altitude took Hana by surprise. Before Hana could realize, what the hell was happening an explosion could be heard. But it was not in the plane. The shockwave was too much for Hana to handle, as the plane was shaken thoroughly. She fell on her butt and hit her head against a wall.

"What the fuck?", she yelled trying to get up again.

She went to the cockpit, where the pilot, without getting asked, reported to her.

"We have lost cargo. Somehow two containers have been ejected.", he explained. He was just as confused as Hana. "But what was this explosion?"

"I have no idea…", Hana said.

But she knew someone, who would probably know, what the hell was going on here.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Talk

"I want you to tell me, what the fuck you were thinking!", Hana yelled.

Sombra rolled with her eyes, as she plunked down onto her couch.

"Oh, I don't know? Maybe saving your life, or something?", she answered annoyed.

"Don't get me wrong on this. I am thankful for your help.", Hana said a bit more composed. "And I do understand, that your methods are not especially legal. But kidnapping a child? And dropping of those terrorists with a container? And blowing them up? They had surrendered. You didn't have to kill them!"

"Well, you started the whole 'Let's kill the terrorists'-thingy.", Sombra stated jokingly.

"That's not funny!", Hana said irate. "I had to defend myself! What's your excuse?"

"Dunno…", Sombra said. "I guess, I'll go with the 'They tried to kill you'-excuse. If that's not to your liking, I could go with the 'Their plan was to blow up the American omnium.'-thing."

For a while, none of the women said anything. The same moment as Sombra had come up with her plan, she knew, that Hana would get mad at her eventually. But she was willing to get yelled at, as long as Hana was safe.

"Why- Why would they do this?", Hana asked seriously confused. "Millions of people could have died."

"No Hana. It's not that they could have died. They definitely would have died. It would have been a second Australia.", Sombra said angry about Hana's naivety. "They had planned to kill the pilot and setting the airplane on auto-pilot for the last few miles. They had prepared one container in the cargo bay as some kind of emergency shuttle. The other one was a bomb. I simply linked those two containers together, so if one of them would have been ejected, the other one would have followed."

"But why did you blow them up?", Hana asked not as angry as before. This question came out of curiosity.

"I didn't do anything like that. I'm innocent like a little child. How could you even think something like this?", Sombra pouted overdramatically.

"Innocent?", Hana asked with a slight chuckle on her lips. "The hell you're!"

"Ouch!", Sombra stated and tried to mimic a dying person. "This is too painful! Please… Let me die on this disgraceful thought!"

Now Hana chuckled even more, which made Sombra smile. She loved those funny, little chuckles of Hana.

"But don't think, I was just making little jokes here. I didn't need to blow them up.", Sombra explained more serious. "They simply tried to blow up the plane."

"You didn't trigger it?"

"Why should I do something like that?", Sombra asked. "I might have some psychopathic tendencies sometimes, but I don't think, killing them would have done any good."

"Sounds very altruistic…", Hana commented sarcastically.

"That's what I do.", Sombra agreed. "Running around helping people."

Again silence set in between the two.

"Sombra?", Hana finally asked.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't kidnap the girl, did you?"

"What would you do, if I had?"

"Asking you, if you could release her?"

"That was a question, not an answer."

"You're avoiding my question."

Sombra rolled with her eyes. Ever since she had given DVa her number, she often had the urge to throw away the phone. These discussions wouldn't change, who she was. But Hana didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, listen now.", Sombra started again. "I will always do, what's necessary, if it helps keeping you alive."

Hana tried to say something, but Sombra interrupted her immediately.

"No, don't say anything. I don't even know, how you think, I should've been able to pull of such a hack, finding the daughter of this guy, kidnapping her and bring all this on camera. Especially on such a short notice."

"But what exactly did you do?", Hana asked curious.

"After the officials realized, that your plane was hijacked, they started to investigate. I simply helped them to find the names of the terrorists.", Sombra explained. "First I had them question their families, then I masked the mother and the cop out of the picture. Simple as that."

"So… You just staged all this kidnapping stuff?", Hana asked for conformation.

"That's right, _pequeña caótica_."

Again, for a few moments neither of them spoke.

"I'm sorry, I doubted you.", Hana murmured.

"Renew your faith in your one and only Sombra by pledging your loyalty to me, and your heresy shall be forgiven!", Sombra announced dramatically.

Hana snorted in laughter and Sombra joined her shortly after. Sombra didn't know exactly why, but never in her life she had felt this kind of freedom in her life. With Hana she didn't have to act, she didn't have to lie – not often at least – and could talk about stupid stuff.

"Do you think, I have a chance of meeting you again? In person?", Hana asked after they had cooled down.

Sombra didn't answer right away, even though she already knew, what she would have to say. She was actually surprised, that the answer, that came to her mind, caused this kind of sadness in her.

"It would be most likely the stupidest thing for us to do.", she said.

"Yeah, I know…", Hana acknowledged with a deep sigh.

"If anyone were to see us, a picture of us would be around the web faster than you could say 'Is this guy taking pictures of us?'.", Sombra explained even further. "And if someone from Talon would see this, you would be the target for kidnapping. You're an enemy to them since Busan. They would try to blackmail me, then kill me and in the end they would kill you."

Hana went silent again.

"Tell me. Why are you so friendly with me?", Hana asked changing the topic.

"I already told you. I like your stream and you're a funny person.", Sombra answered.

"Yeah, that's right. You told me…", Hana remembered. Her voice seemed off as if she was thinking about something.

And again there was this silence between them.

"Sombra?"

"Yes?"

"Would you come to LA? You could get yourself a room here in my hotel. We could just hang out in my suite. Gaming. Watching movies. Something like that.", Hana proposed.

"Someone could see us."

"But we wouldn't go out, so it would be unlikely."

"What about food?"

"Room service?

"You like to live dangerous, aren't you?"

"Asks the hacker working for Talon."

"Touché."

Sombra started to ponder about Hana's suggestion. She knew it was stupid. And dangerous. Meeting Hana would probably end up in a disaster.

"Okay.", she finally said out of the blue.

"What?", Hana asked. She seemed surprised about Sombra's sudden change of mind.

"Don't 'what?' me. You want to chill with me?", Sombra asked.

"Y- Yeah, but…"

"Ah, fuck it. I'm tired of always being non-existent and missing out on life.", Sombra grunted. "But I won't risk more than necessary. I probably won't even leave your suite."

Hana chuckled.

"Fine by me.", she said happily.

It's was roughly a day later, when Sombra arrived in LA. Her fake IDs were good enough to get over the American-Mexican border by car. She felt drained as she parked the car, she had acquired for this trip, in the car park of the hotel. Getting a decent room wasn't hard, since she simply hacked into the hotel's system and canceled the reservation for some poor guy, who would be very disappointed about not getting this suite.

Sombra walked up to the receptionist and leaned herself casually on the counter.

"Hey, do you have any free suites for the next three days?", she asked smiling at the woman in front of her.

"Good evening.", she was greeted. "I'm sorry, we currently have no vacancies."

"You sure? I called earlier and some guy told me, there was a canceled reservation.", Sombra lied.

"Then let me check this really quick.", the woman said friendly and started to look into her system.

It did take her some time to find the room, that Sombra had mentioned. In the meantime, Sombra hacked into the system again, since she had forgotten to search for Hana's room. It was on floor as Sombra's suite would be.

"The room is actually free, as you say. I apologize for my lack of knowledge.", the woman stated surprised, as she found the empty suite in her system.

"It's okay, sweety.", Sombra said serene. "I would take that room, if possible."

Sombra didn't even bother dropping off her duffel bag in her own room. Instead she went straight to Hana's suite. She knocked at the door and smiled at Hana's surprised face, as she opened the door.

"Sombra!", she stated and throw herself into Sombra's arms.

Sombra chuckled, while she stroked Hana's back.

"Missed me?", she asked.

"Don't play so boastful.", Hana said with a warm smile. "You wanted to see me as well."

"What makes you think so?"

"You were so fast to come to me. You probably didn't even take a break!"

"Ah, you got me there!", Sombra admitted. "Could you stop smiling so damn stupid?"

"Nope!", Hana answered with a happy smile, pulling Sombra into her suite.

* * *

 **[** **Author's Note] - Story will not be continued**

I'm sorry for not updating this story anymore. I had written quite some chapters ahead, but my laptop got stolen. Stupid as I was, I hadn't made any backup-files. For the last three months I tried to rewrite, what I had planned and already written (My OneNote-notes were on the laptop too), but I couldn't get a grasped on the story anymore. Everything I wrote just felt... wrong.

It makes me really sad, but I don't think I want to force myself on this anymore. I will start something different and hope you can understand this.  
My next project will not be about Overwatch, but if any of you liked my writing, I hope you will like my new project as well.

Best regards,  
GhostReaper


End file.
